


Breathe

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood
Genre: AU no alien's, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Caring Matteusz, Charlie is not an Alien, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt Charlie, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Matteusz is a good boyfriend, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Orphanage, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Episode s01ep For tonight we might die, Post-Episode: s01e06 Detained, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, Sharing a Bed, Survivor Guilt, The vampire diaries reference., Upset Charlie, Wacthing The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: Set after ep 6: Everyone leaves Charlie alone in the classroom. Charlie has another panic attack but he doesn't call for help for he believes that everyone hates him. (This is my first time writing Class so don't judge me.)  Now a One-shot collection about my favorite character and angst. ON HOLD
Relationships: Matteusz Andrzejewski/Charlie Smith
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Why couldn’t I breathe at that moment? Right after I was saved by her? I deserved it though. I deserved to be in that…that…..oh I couldn’t even think about that prison that made me…me… Why couldn’t I breathe? Why can’t I breathe now? My friends hate me and are breaking apart. I don’t have any other friends because I’m a monster and an alien with no home. the walls were still closing around me as I lay there on the ground alone. Everyone left. Even my boyfriend who hates me. I bet he hates me even more now that I just killed someone and yet she saved me. Why did Quill save me? I still couldn’t breathe as I put my hand to my nose when I realize that I was bleeding still. Why was I….. I cut off my thoughts when the world around me went fuzzy. Just like back in at home when father hit and yelled at me for the first time. “Help…. hel….” I call out but it was barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Then again why would they care? “I deserve this,” I say to myself before the room got even fuzzier now. “Help please,” I say voice a whisper now and I still couldn’t breathe. Why can’t I breathe? My eyes close but they opened when I heard my phone buzz. With shaky hands, I pushed the call button and weakly put it up to my ear. “Help,” was the only thing that came out of my mouth because that is all that I had to say. There was nothing else but a simple word. 

_“Charlie?”_ It was Matteusz, my boyfriend. _“Charlie, what is it?”_ He asked again before I passed out.

When I woke again I heard someone crying and some voice that I was not familiar with. “Kid you need to calm down he is fine, but I must ask you about what you witnessed inside that room,” Groaning I opened my eyes to see Matteusz with his head in his hands.

 _‘Why was he crying? Was he sad about me? But…I’m dangerous. I just……’_ I thought putting my hand on his arm. “Matteusz?” I ask weakly but he did not seem to hear me.

“He……. he was in the classroom passed out. I found him on the ground when he didn’t come home. I thought something bad happened? He……He had a panic attack earlier because our teacher locked us in a room. He’s claustrophobic,” Matteusz said wiping away the tears. He then looked at me with tears in his eyes still. “Charlie? Are you all right?” He asked voice breaking a little. This made me raise an eyebrow.

“You……you care about me? I thought…..um hello,” I said looking up to a man that looked like the doctor and I felt like panicking again because I was an alien in a hospital. However, Matteusz’s hand in mine calmed me down.

“Yes. I care about you Charlie and I mean that. I love you and who cares what you have done,” Matteusz said making me blush.

“Mr. Smith?” I look up and nod slowly. I still felt weak, but I did not know why. Was this a human thing? I wonder before I took a deep breath.

“Yes, sir?” I ask voice ruff and filled with silent tears that I hope Matteusz did not hear in my voice.

“Can I ask for the names of your parents. It seems that your boyfriend did not tell me,” I look up to the doctor and shook my head sadly however I said nothing. Matteusz sighed and squeezed my hand.

“Charlie’s parents were murdered, sir. He lives with um, his aunt. Yes, his aunt. Right, Charlie?” Matteusz said winking at me. I nod and took a deep breath, but I could feel my eyes closing. “Why don’t you rest love. Then we can watch the Vampire diaries,” I laugh a little and closed my eyes knowing that maybe, just maybe he doesn’t hate me. The last thing I felt was Matteusz kissing me on my forehead just like back in that prison. No, I will not think about that moment. Anything but that moment. “Sleep well, Charlie. I will never leave you and I will be right here,” he said to me before I fell asleep once more only this time I had a smile on my face.


	2. Chasing dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a nightmare about his abusive father telling him that his people's deaths were his fault. This is a headcanon of mine

_“You killed us, son. You should have saved your planet, but you did not. What kind of prince are you?”_ _His father yelled at him pushing him to the ground. Charlie looked up to his father. His blue eyes burned with tears and he had to cover his ears from the streams around him. The streams and bodies of his people._

_“No! that was not my fault! You……You……Why can’t I…..breathe?” Charlie asked looking around him when he saw blood on his side. “You……..you did this! You lead them here father! Was it because of……” Charlie cut off when his father’s harsh laugh filled his ears. The sound was worse than his people dying around them._

_“Yes boy. Go ahead blame someone else for your failure.” His father laughed before he hit Charlie. “Now why don’t you run along and find your mother. I’m sure you can find her but I’m not sure that you can save her,” his father laughed again before he hit Charlie again. Charlie felt tears in his eyes as he laid there on the ground with the dead. Why don’t they just kill him too?_

_“Charlie?” The voice in his head sounded so calm but Charlie rather lay there other than doing what his stupid father has to say. If he dies then maybe he can be with his mother then. “Love?” The voice said again only this time it sounded worried. “Come on Love wake up, please. I can't stand you like this,”_

Charlie opened his eyes with tears pouring down his face. The room was fuzzy, and it was hard to see where he was now. However, he felt someone’s hand in his. “What? What happened?” Charlie asked looking around him breath erratic.

“Charlie breathe. I’m right here. I will always be here,” Matteusz’s voice sounded so calm and Charlie wondered why. What happened? Charlie took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend with a small smile.

“What happened?” he asked again but the look on Matteusz’s face the Rhodian knew what happened. “Again? Why does this keep happening to me?” Charlie asked in a rare moment of weakness. However, this seems to be coming out more these days.

“It is normal to have nightmares after something that you had witnessed,” Matteusz said running his hand through Charlie’s hair. Charlie smiled at this and closed his eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” Matteusz asked still running his hand through Charlie’s hair. Charlie shook his head as tears filled his eyes. Matteusz pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. “It is ok. You don’t have to talk about it. Do you want to try to sleep some more?” Matteusz asked kissing Charlie again. Charlie took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“Not right now. Can we just lay here?” Charlie said taking his boyfriend's hand. Matteusz nodded and kissed Charlie’s hands. “I love you,” Charlie said before he closed his eyes.

“I love you too,” Matteusz said back with a smile at his boyfriend who had fallen asleep even though he said that he didn’t want to and Matteusz could not help but bush at how cute Charlie looked when he was sleeping in his eyes. Matteusz closed his eyes and with a smile, he fell back asleep as well happy that Charlie has found a home and a family with him and their friends. He was happy that he also found a family as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I’m still getting used to writing Class and I know I’m not very good at it but I thought that writing these one-shots would make me better at it. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think and be nice, please. Thanks again and I will see you next time

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Tell me if there should be another CH. I’m not sure yet. If not then this can be just a cute little one-shot. After I watched ep 6 I knew that I need to write something after it. Tell me what you guys think and that you for reading and I will see you next time.


End file.
